Data management products, such as database systems, spreadsheets, or the like, are often used to query, manipulate, store, access, or otherwise manage data. Data management products typically provide a variety of native functions and methods for managing data. The native functions and methods of a data management product allow the underlying data to be queried and manipulated, but the native functions and methods are typically limited to the stored data. Native data management functions and methods do not provide a trained machine learning interface to users or provide users with trained machine learning predictions using underlying data.